


[Podfic] It Was Always You

by Literarion



Series: [Podfic] It Was Always You [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: "nice guy" Gabriel, Alternate Universe - Human, Aziraphale is Ezra Fell, Biphobia, Eventual Romance, Flashbacks, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Homophobia, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Kid Fic, M/M, Mild Angst, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: Over 20 Hours, Romance, Slow Burn, Tadfield, a little bit of book omens sprinkled in, but only by one specific character who gets very little 'screen time', references to the show, situation appropriate angst, tadfield is a city
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion
Summary: A chance encounter during one of the worst times of Ezra Fell’s life reunites him with his once best friend and the one who got away. Though, that would imply he ever had him in the first place.Anthony Crowley and his son, Warlock, relocate to the quieter city of Tadfield from that of London. In the process, manages to find again that one person who always made him feel less alone, the one person he was pretty sure he was never going to speak to again.But the road to true love never did run smooth (something that’s been true from their very beginning). Despite the easy way they fall back into each other, their lives don't seem to follow suit, and if it's not one challenge it’s another. But despite everything they find themselves facing down, the ten years without each other taught them one thing: they’re better together than they are apart.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Background Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, gabriel/aziraphale (one sided)
Series: [Podfic] It Was Always You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023459
Comments: 37
Kudos: 21
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	1. Get Back In My Life

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It Was Always You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701799) by [mltrefry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mltrefry/pseuds/mltrefry). 



> Right. Welcome to my new, and longest ever, podfic series. This beast boasts a total of ~310k words, over three parts and 48 chapters. What I'm saying is, it's going to stick around for a while - I expect it to land at just over 40 hours. I am still working on my posting schedule, but I can promise you're going to get at least one chapter per week.
> 
> All licensing info in end notes :)

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/It-Was-Always-You---Chapter-1-Get-Back-In-My-Life-emrakv)

##  [Download from archive.org](https://archive.org/details/iway-1-get-back-in-my-life)


	2. To Have a Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've figured out the posting schedule for this beast! While I'm still recording - up to the end of December - you'll get a new Chapter every Sunday. From January, it'll be every Sunday and Wednesday. All in all, the series will wrap up at the end of May :)

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/It-Was-Always-You---Chapter-2-To-Have-A-Friend-en46nj)

##  [Download from archive.org](https://archive.org/details/iway-2-to-have-a-friend)


	3. And I Ache to Remember

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/It-Was-Always-You---Chapter-3-And-I-Ache-to-Remember-en46vp)

##  [Download from archive.org](https://archive.org/details/iway-3-and-i-ache-to-remember)


	4. You're My Best Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! This isn't a day early - I've decided to pull updates ahead to Saturdays, because it looks like you'll be getting me as part of a multivoice on Sundays for a while to come, and I don't want to interfere with that schedule. So, Saturdays for IWAY it is! 😁

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/It-Was-Always-You---Chapter-4-Youre-My-Best-Friend-en47k8)

##  [Download from archive.org](https://archive.org/details/iway-4-youre-my-best-friend)


	5. Am I crazy, or is this more...

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/It-Was-Always-You---Chapter-5-Am-I-Crazy-Or-Is-This-More-en47ub)

##  [Download from archive.org](https://archive.org/details/iway-5-am-i-crazy-or-is-this-more_)


	6. I'm Sure He's Easier Than I Was (If You Like That Sorta Thing)

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/It-Was-Always-You---Chapter-6-Im-Sure-Hes-Easier-Than-I-Was-If-You-Like-That-Sorta-Thing-en487o)

##  [Download from archive.org](https://archive.org/details/iway-6-im-sure-hes-easier-than-i-was)


	7. When he's standing near, I disappear

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/It-Was-Always-You---Chapter-7-When-Hes-Standing-Near-I-disappear-en48c7)

##  [Download from archive.org](https://archive.org/details/iway-7-when-hes-standing-near-i-disappear)


	8. I'm Just a Stubborn Fool Who's Living In the Past

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/It-Was-Always-You---Chapter-8-Im-Just-A-Stubborn-Fool-Whos-Living-In-The-Past-en48hi)

##  [Download from archive.org](https://archive.org/details/iway-8-im-just-a-stubborn-fool-whos-living-in-the-past)


	9. Falling In Love Just Broke My Heart

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/It-Was-Always-You---Chapter-9-Falling-In-Love-Just-Broke-My-Heart-en491l)

##  [Download from archive.org](https://archive.org/details/iway-9-falling-in-love-just-broke-my-heart)


	10. I Wonder What You're Doing For the Rest of Your Life

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/It-Was-Always-You---Chapter-10-I-Wonder-What-Youre-Doing-For-the-Rest-of-Your-Life-en92ia)

##  [Download from archive.org](https://archive.org/details/iway-10-i-wonder-what-youre-doing-for-the-rest-of-your-life)


	11. For A Minute I Forget That I'm Older

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/It-Was-Always-You---Chapter-11-For-A-Minute-I-Forget-That-Im-Older-eokt3g)

##  [Download from archive.org](https://archive.org/details/iway-11-for-a-minute-i-forget-that-im-older)


	12. Defenses Paper Thin

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/It-Was-Always-You---Chapter-12-Defenses-Paper-Thin-eoktaf)

##  [Download from archive.org](https://archive.org/details/iway-12-defenses-paper-thin)


	13. Take What I Took and Give it Back to You

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/It-Was-Always-You---Chapter-1-Get-Back-In-My-Life-eoktid)

##  [Download from archive.org](https://archive.org/details/iway-13-take-what-i-took-and-give-it-back-to-you)


	14. Wait Too Long, He will Be Gone

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/It-Was-Always-You---Chapter-14-Wait-Too-Long-He-Will-Be-Gone-eonf1b)

##  [Download from archive.org](https://archive.org/details/iway-14-wait-too-long-he-will-be-gone)


	15. 6'3 and 200lbs of Satan

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/It-Was-Always-You---Chapter-15-63-and-200lbs-of-Satan-eoofsh)

##  [Download from archive.org](https://archive.org/details/iway-15-63-and-200lbs-of-satan)


	16. Try to Hold It In, But You're Making It Hard to Pretend

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/It-Was-Always-You---Chapter-16-Try-to-Hold-It-In-But-Youre-Making-It-Hard-to-Pretend-eou7b8)

##  [Download from archive.org](https://archive.org/details/iway-16-try-to-hold-it-in-but-youre-making-it-hard-to-pretend)


	17. Tired Eyes Just Lay Your Head On Me

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/It-Was-Always-You---Chapter-17-Tired-Eyes-Just-Lay-Your-Head-On-Me-eoua3i)

##  [Download from archive.org](https://archive.org/details/iway-17-tired-eyes-just-lay-your-head-on-me)


	18. I'm Not the One if We're Honest

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/It-Was-Always-You---Chapter-18-Im-Not-the-One-if-Were-Honest-eovo3m)

##  [Download from archive.org](https://archive.org/details/iway-18-im-not-the-one-if-were-honest)


	19. Our Lives Are Made in These Small Hours

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/It-Was-Always-You---Chapter-19-Our-Lives-Are-Made-in-These-Small-Hours-ep1a2f)

##  [Download from archive.org](https://archive.org/details/iway-19-our-lives-are-made-in-these-small-hours)


	20. I Wanna Watch You Undress...

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/It-Was-Always-You---Chapter-20-I-Wanna-Watch-You-Undress-ep1a4d)

##  [Download from archive.org](https://archive.org/details/iway-20-i-wanna-watch-you-undress)


	21. But I Don't Say A Lot of Things (And You My Love Are Gone)

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/It-Was-Always-You---Chapter-21-But-I-Dont-Say-A-Lot-of-Things-And-You-My-Love-Are-Gone-epbrjp)

##  [Download from archive.org](https://archive.org/details/iway-21-but-i-dont-say-a-lot-of-things-and-you-my-love-are-gone)


	22. From A Bird's Eye View, I Can See We Are family

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/It-Was-Always-You---Chapter-22-From-A-Birds-Eye-View-I-Can-See-We-Are-family-epbro1)

##  [Download from archive.org](https://archive.org/details/iway-22-from-a-birds-eye-view-i-can-see-we-are-family)


	23. We Are Broken But We Are Moving Still

[](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/It-Was-Always-You---Chapter-23-We-Are-Broken-But-We-Are-Moving-Still-epbrrp)

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/It-Was-Always-You---Chapter-23-We-Are-Broken-But-We-Are-Moving-Still-)

##  [Download from archive.org](https://archive.org/details/iway-23-we-are-broken-but-we-are-moving-still)


	24. Promise Me You'll Always Be Happy by My Side

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/It-Was-Always-You---Chapter-24-Promise-Me-Youll-Always-Be-Happy-by-My-Side-epjc35)

##  [Download from archive.org](https://archive.org/details/iway-24-promise-me-youll-always-be-happy-by-my-side)


	25. Maybe I Don't Wanna Be Lonely

[](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/It-Was-Always-You---Chapter-25-Maybe-I-Dont-Wanna-Be-Lonely-epjc7a)

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/It-Was-Always-You---Chapter-25-Maybe-I-Dont-Wanna-Be-Lonely-epjc7a)

##  [Download from archive.org](https://archive.org/details/iway-25-maybe-i-dont-wanna-be-lonely)

**Author's Note:**

>  **Cover Art & Beta:** [Grin](https://green-grin.tumblr.com/)
> 
> **Music:**
> 
>   * Intro/Outro (Present): [New Beautiful Day by WinnieTheMoog](https://filmmusic.io/song/6176-new-beautiful-day) ([CC-BY-SA 4.0](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-sa/4.0/))
>   * Intro/Outro (Past): [Reaching The Sky by Alexander Nakarada](https://filmmusic.io/song/6222-reaching-the-sky--long-version) ([CC-BY 4.0](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/))
>   * Transition Ezra: [Easy Lemon (30 second) by Kevin MacLeod](https://filmmusic.io/song/3695-easy-lemon-30-second-) ([CC-BY 4.0](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/))
>   * Transition Crowley: [Ecossaise in E-flat (WoO 86) by Kevin MacLeod](https://filmmusic.io/song/3700-ecossaise-in-e-flat-woo-86-) ([CC-BY 4.0](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/))
> 

> 
> **Sound Effects:**
> 
>   * Static: [gramophone turntable or thumbtack, by lollosound](https://freesound.org/people/lollosound/sounds/387005/) ([CC-0](https://creativecommons.org/publicdomain/zero/1.0/))
>   * Text Crowley: [chat-message-4 trade counteroffer, by mickleness](https://freesound.org/people/lollosound/sounds/387005/) ([CC-0](https://creativecommons.org/publicdomain/zero/1.0/))
>   * Text Ezra: [Piano Notification 4, by FoolBoyMedia](https://freesound.org/people/FoolBoyMedia/sounds/352650/) ([CC-BY-NC 3.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/3.0/))
>   * Text Gabriel: [Message Notification, by UnderlinedDesigns](https://freesound.org/people/UnderlinedDesigns/sounds/328243/) ([CC-0](https://creativecommons.org/publicdomain/zero/1.0/))
>   * Text Oscar: [Notification Up I, by FoolBoyMedia](https://freesound.org/people/FoolBoyMedia/sounds/234564/) ([CC-BY-NC 3.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/3.0/))
> 



End file.
